Forever Yours
by little claireina cullen
Summary: this is an imprint story about seth and bella and how they help each other to heal from being broken. can they be together? can they learn to love again? what will happen when the cullens return?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Yours**

**This Is an imprint story about seth and bella and how they help eachother to heal from being broken.**

**All my chapters are inspired by songs so here is this chapters:**

**_Falling out of love is hard_**  
**_Falling for betrayal is worst_**  
**_Broken trust and broken hearts_**  
**_I know, I know_**

**_Thinking all you need is there_**  
**_Building faith on love and words_**  
**_Empty promises will wear_**  
**_I know, I know_**

**_And now when all is gone_**  
**_There is nothing to say_**  
**_And if you're done with embarrassing me_**  
**_On your own you can go ahead tell them_**

**_Tell them all I know now_**  
**_Shout it from the roof tops_**  
**_Write it on the sky line_**  
**_All we had is gone now_**

**_Tell them I was happy_**  
**_And my heart is broken_**  
**_All my scars are open_**  
**_Tell them what I hoped would be_**  
**_Impossible._**

**Seth's pov**

"Damn it Seth you WILL come to this bonfire tonight you seriously need to get out of the house." Leah's annoyingly loud voice came through my bedroom door. I groaned and pulled the cover up over my head further. My girlfriend broke up with me the other week and now it's like there's a gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be.

"seriously fuck off Leah I am not in the mood for a party!" I yelled, annoyed that she could't just leave me in peace.

"Oh for crying out loud Seth! Stop being so fucking miserable all the time. Yes Kayla broke up with you but that was two weeks ago. Get over it!" U_ghh why are sisters so annoying?_

"Fine I'll go but just for an hour okay?" I moaned hoping that she would relent.

"Okay Seth I want you ready in ten minutes otherwise I'm dragging your scrawny arse there!"

I stumbled out of bed, grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain black tee shirt and got changed quickly before walking downstairs and putting on my black converse.

"Okay Leah I'm ready." I yelled as i sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to finish straightening her short black hair.

"Let's go then." she said impatiently as she got into the drivers side while I plonked down onto the passengers seat. _This is gonna be a long night._

**Bella's pov**

"Come on Jake you know I'm not in the mood for a party." I whined hoping that he would give up and leave me in peace. I mean, I know I looked reasonably okay on the outside but on the inside I was broken beyond repair. Ever since Ed... I mean ever since HE left it's been like there's a hole in my chest where my heart used to be.

"Aww come on bells it'll be fun, pleaseee bells."_ Urghh why did he always have to get his way?_

"Fine Jake but just for an hour okay?" god I swear his smile at that point would put a fully lit Christmas tree to shame. "Okay! Come on bells get changed and we'll go."

"Okay Jake I'll be down in a minute." I replied as I got out my light blue skinny jeans and an old turquoise tee with '101 dalmatians' printed onto it in big white letters with cute dalmatian puppies underneath. _yes i like disney films. problem?_

I walked downstairs and grabbed my white ballet flats along with my light blue raincoat while jake sat on the sofa watching CSI New York on the flatscreen.

"Okay Jake I'm ready." I called, waiting by the front door for him.

"Can I drive?" He asked pleadingly?

"Do you have a liscence?" I asked warily.

"Not yet Bells but I will soon." He replied sounding extremly sure of himself.

"Fine but don't total my truck okay?"

"Aww but i really wanted.." I silenced him with a glare,_ I mean who knows what horrible carnage had been done to my truck in his mind._ I winced at the very thought as I tossed him the keys and got in the passengers side also managing to bang my head on the roof as I got in. _OUCH!_

"careful bells we don't want you knocked out before we even get there." jacob laughed.

"oh heaven forbid i miss this party." I replied sarcastically. _what have I let myself in for?_

**Seth's pov**

We arrived at the bonfire and I plonked down on a log in front of the blazing fire while Leah went over to talk to Rachel, Paul's imprint._ Urghh why does everyone seem to have a soul mate but not me? Am I just destined to have my hearts toyed with and broken for the rest... Who IS that girl?_

My eyes glued themselves to her while all of my ties to my family, pack members and friends were cut away from me replaced by a million steel cables all tying me to one person. Her.

She was beautiful with shy brown eyes, the colour of pure milk chocolate with her wavy brown hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, framing her beautiful pale face with those luscious red pouty lips that made me want to kiss her that minute. Her curves perfectly formed in all the right places were shown off in a tight turquoise tee shit with '101 dalmatians' on the front. Her long legs were emphasised in tight light blue skinny's with white flats._ damn she's cute._

And then.

It hit me.

She looked miserable.

It was there and then that I made a vow to protect her and do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy.

But then she smiled at me making my whole world bright again.

**Bella's pov**

We arrived at the bonfire and I was immediately pulled in another direction, not by someone but by something, urging me to turn around and I obeyed.

_Who IS he? Why is he staring at me with such love and devotion? _But more importantly, _why was I doing the same to him?_

I studied his features intently. He was tall and well muscled with beautifully tanned skin shown off by his tight plain black tee showing every contour of his perfectly sculpted chest. He was tall and gangly with his long legs emphasised but dark blue skinny's paired with plain black converse. He had cropped and messy jet black hair with hazel brown eyes and a cheeky grin that made me want to kiss him there and then.

_WAIT WHAT? What about Edward? Huh? Why doesn't his name cause me pain anymore?_

But.

Then I felt bliss.

I was free from the pain and the hurt, I knew that somehow it was because of the beautiful boy over there.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know what you think and If you want me to continue.**

**Okay a few of you may have noticed that i have made some changes to the first chapter as i felt that there wasn't enough flow and description. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Jinxx for the idea's and suggestions as they really do help me to make my story better and more enjoyable for you guys.**

**Please review and give me your thoughts on the story.**

**x Thank you x**

**xoxo Little Claireina Cullen :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Yours**

**Here's this chapters song: you don't know me by Michael Bublé**

_**You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
well you don't know me yeah**_

_**No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me**_

_**For I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too**_

**Bella pov**

_Don't just stand there idiot! Go talk to him! My mind was screaming at me. _

Slowly I walked over and sat down on the log next to him.

"Umm hi." _What else was I supposed to say?_

"Hi I'm Seth and you are?" _Even his voice was perfect. Talk or he'll think your retarded! My mind was yelling._

"Bella" I said as I shook his hand nervously._ WOW his hand was so warm I swear you could put bread on it and it would be toast within five minutes._ **(Ha-ha toast! I love toast! XD I'm not insane I promise!)**

"Why's the fire blue and green?" i asked him curiously.

"Oh it's the driftwood on the fire that makes it burn that colour." he replied smiling which made me blush._ His smile, ahh, swoon._

**Seth pov**

_She just talked to me! OMG her voice is AMAZING! Shit I sound like a girl, act cool, act cool!_

"Hi I'm Seth and you are?"_ God I'm retarded, I try and act cool and that's what I come up with? Epic failure much?_

"Bella" _Even her name was beautiful._

"Why's the fire blue and green?" she asked curiously. _So cute. _

"Oh it's the driftwood on the fire that makes it burn that colour." I replied, flashing her a kind smile as she blushed. H_ow sweet._

_Her blush was beautiful and made her cheeks glow a rosy pink. My Bella, my beautiful blushing Bella. Bella, I couldn't wait to put it with my name, I tried it out in my mind. Seth and Bella. Bella and Seth. _

_"I love you Bella." Shit! I just said that out loud! FML!_

**Bella pov**

"I love you Bella." _WHAT!_

"What?" I asked, not completely sure if what I heard was correct.

"I said I love you Bella." Again WHAT! no no no no no.. I can't. no... I can't even think. I can't deal with this right now.

"I can't deal with this right now,I'm sorry, I have to go, have to think." I panicked as I ran to my truck and drove home as fast a my poor old truck would allow as tears began to roll down my cheeks and the hole in my chest swelled causing the pain to return and double in size.

Not because of Edward,

but because of Seth.

Because I was away from him.

Because I had rejected him.

**I know my chapters are short but I'm just starting out as a fanfiction writer and I'm hoping to improve with your help. now I'm going to give you lucky people a say in what happens in the storyline :D send your ideas to me in a review and I will pick the one I like best and incorporate it into the story and mention you at the beginning of the next chapter ;) good luck people xx **

**Again Thank You to my wonderful beta Jinxx **

**Remember to review and let me know what you think **

**xoxo little claireina cullen xx**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter's song is My Heart by Paramore

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is...

More lyrics: .com/my_heart_lyrics_  
All about Paramore: .com/music/Paramore

BPOV

What have I done? I kept thinking to myself over and over, not being able to get the image of how hurt he had looked when I left. I lay on my bed for what seemed like hours thinking, thinking about how I could have done things better, how I could have prevented such hurt from crossing his beautiful features. I knew what I had to do. I had to go and see him. Now.

I hopped into my truck and pumped the gas to get it going, the whole way thinking of nothing but how to make things right with Seth. As I reached La Push I took the turning that I knew led to the Clearwater's house and pulled up. Okay. Now or never I thought as I knocked on the door.

SPOV

I lay on my bed for what seemed like days thinking, thinking about Bella and how I could have done things better, how I could have made her happy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and as I opened it my heart swelled and couldn't help it when a smile overtook my features.

"Umm... Hi can I come in?" she stammered nervously as though she were afraid of hurting me.

"Of course come on in." I replied as I moved out of the way to grant her entry to the house and shut the door.

"I'm just gonna spit this out okay? Right here goes... I love you too Seth. I mean I know we only just met and everything but something just feels right when you're around, like all my worries are washed away just by your being here."

WOW. SHE LOVES ME! WOOOOOO! I just wanted to shout it from the rooftops but considering its about one in the morning I didn't think that it would be such a great idea. Instead, I just leaned down and kissed her.

BPOV

Soon enough he opened the door, a blinding smile crossing his face.

"Umm... Hi can I come in?" I asked hesitantly not really knowing what else to say in this situation.

"Of course come on in." He replied moving out of the way as I walked in and closing the door behind me.

Okay come on Bella you can do it. Just tell him how you feel.

"I'm just gonna spit this out okay? Right here goes... I love you too Seth. I mean I know we only just met and everything but something just feels right when you're around, like all my worries are washed away just by your being here."

And then. He did something magical. He kissed me.

Sorry for the lack of updates guys but I've been up to my eyes in exams and revision so just bare with me please. Also thank you to all my lovely reviewers who never fail to put a smile on my face. XD


End file.
